


House Party

by tinx_r



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from the diary of Mr. Mervyn Bunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Party

The house-party is as we expected. Young Lord Percy is as ever unmindful of the respect due to his lordship, and has filled the house with a gang of what I can describe only as buffoons. The older men are regarding them askance but as yet nothing has been said to bring them into line, and I can only surmise it is as his lordship feared. The old earl has requested our presence because something is amiss with Lord Percy.

As ever, my Lord Peter will get to the heart of the matter. I took an opportunity to observe him after dinner, and as always, I noticed, if I say so myself, that he was the best dressed man present. It is all very well to be at the mercy of the vagaries of fashion, but his lordship wears what is Smart and Proper, and I should not wish to associate myself with gentlemen who demean themselves by their attire. Not but that his lordship has the figure to carry what many a gentleman cannot, and he is always a pleasure to look upon.

He has asked me to make what enquiries I may among the servants, and there is a Young Person with a pert eye in the employ here. I believe that with suitably administered persuasion I can make headway there.

I trust we shall bring this enquiry to conclusion with our usual swiftness as I must, this time, confess here on these pages to a weariness of company and a wishfulness for our flat. For no matter how fine a figure his lordship cuts upon the stage of the world, I must confess a preference for our cosy fireside. Despite the difference in our stations, we speak often in the evenings - it is like that between men who have fought and worked shoulder to shoulder, and that is something that these youthful, wastrel peers could never fathom.

But with his usual aplomb, Lord Peter will soon have this case in hand. I have my equipment at the ready, and tomorrow, I may wish for a breakthrough and with God's grace we shall soon be headed back to town.

Ah! Lord Peter has blown out his candle, so I shall extinguish mine least he sees the light through the chink in the door and is disturbed. I shall write more on the morrow.


End file.
